Reality
by ImmortalSoull
Summary: One year after breaking up with her last boyfriend,Kagome moves to japan and meets an amber eyed beauty. He maybe sexy, but is stubborn and errogent as well. Will cupid take his time to stick arrows in their asses? maybe...


A raven haired beauty walked down the hallway of Belling High. She smiled kindly at everybody who passed.

"Mmm, Jack, don't stop!" came a moaning voice.

Kagome looked at the classroom door that it came from in shock. _'no' _she thought silently to herself. _'It couldn't be…no, what am I thinking. There are so many Jack's…no…' _but her curiosity got the best off her and she peaked her head through the ajar door. Whoever said curiosity killed the cat had been proven right again… or at least a bit right, but Kagome felt like she died right there and then. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at her 'boyfriend' French a blonde haired slut. His hands very roaming in places they shouldn't be when he was already in a relationship. Hell, he wasn't even supposed to be anywhere close to a slut like her! The Blonde looked at her and smirked. Kagome let out a quiet sob, but load enough for Jack to hear since he was a demon. He looked strong and he was stronger than most of the youkia in the school, which made him very popular, but he wasn't nearly as powerful as her. But she never told him that.

"Kagome…I…" He looked shocked to see her.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You asshole! What did I every do to you? Did I not give you what you wanted? Is that why?"

"Yeah that's right you whore. My lust wasn't fulfilled with you." He answered furiously.

She slapped him with an insane amount of speed and ran away that he had no time to react.

"Yeah bitch! Run away to that slut mother of yours!"

Kagome heard him, but she kept on running with tears pouring down her eyes. People looked at her curiously. And some even laughed! _'Why would they laugh?'_ I thought. She looked at one of the girls laughing at her. It was Tina. _'What did I do to her, I was always nice to her…forget it!' _With that, she rushed out of the building and walked silently for the rest of the way home.

-:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:-

"Mars, the god of war and farming, became enamored with Rhea, and depending on the account, seduced or raped her. She became pregnant and gave birth to two sons, Romulus and Remus. Amulius had Rhea imprisoned. He put the two boys in a basket and tossed it into the Tiber River. The boys were saved by their father Mars, who sent two animals to feed them. A she wolf fed the boys until they were discovered by a shepherd named Fausulaus. The boys were sheltered by the sheppherd and his wife until they had grown. The boys were united with their grandfather Numitor, and they then planned revenge on Amulius. The three, along with a band of shepherds, stormed the palace and killed Amulius and restored Numitor to the throne…."sigh** "**What are they teaching us in this school? Do I want to know how Rhea was seduced or raped? No, I don't nor do I want to know that her boys were made of a sin. It's horrible!" Kagome sighed again. She had been doing that lately, ever since she moved. Today was her first day to her new school, and right now, shemissed Rika, Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi more then ever. Her mom had gotten a new job as a designer, so they moved to Japan. She was a bit upset about it, but was more than happy to get away from that horrible school. It has been a year since she found out about Jack cheating on her. sigh _why do i keep thinking about him? he is such a bastard! grr, just cuz i didn't go and give away my viginity to him he has to go fuck like five other gir...ahh, here I go again..._

**"RRRRRR-ING"**

"Finally!" She quickly ran out of the class barely catching the homework. _Hmm...I wonder if I'll ever make any FUN friends in this boring school...Everybody is just so.._"AHH.."

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING WENCH!" (a/n: sound familiar?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

o.o! so! how is this oe? lol. I made quite a few stories at once...but it was fun. lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! lol, does that covince you enough? -.-' oh plz don't make me write even more REVIEWS here. lol.


End file.
